Tropiezo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Nunca sabemos que circunstancias acarrearán nuestros actos, ni qué habría pasado si...Propongo una hipotesis a la pregunta incompleta de ¿Qué habría pasado si Voldemort hubiese tropezado...? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? Sólo tenéis que leer...Para JustDanny -Niesugui


**¿Cómo saber qué circunstancias cambiarían el futuro? ¿Cómo saber qué pasará si decido esto, o que habrís pasado si no lo hubiese elegido? ¿Que habría pasado si Voldemort hubiese elegido a Neville en vez de a Harry? ¿Y qué habría pasado si hubiese tropezado...?**

**Dedicado a JustDanny, por las largas conversaciones, y porque me diste la idea tú, de alguna manera... ¿Qué me dices a esta especie de...?**

**A veces pienso que si fuese Rowling, quizá le habría hecho tropezar...

* * *

**

**TROPIEZO**

Voldemort avanza por la calle. El viento húmedo le daba en la espalda, pero no removía su ya inexistente pelo. Había machacado tanto su alma que no quedaba nada con vida y alegría en él. Nadie lo miraba como si fuese un extraño individuo gracias a la noche elegida. La noche de los muertos en vida, en la que ningún muggle se fijaría en él. Aunque se aseguraría de dejarles claro a todos que fue él el único que mató a los Potter. A Harry Potter. Porque lo va a matar. Así de claro. Sigue andando. Se siente bien. Se siente el dios de la tierra sobre el infierno. Se siente... indescriptible, aunque una tal J. se encargará de definir su estado como «determinación, poder y potestad... triunfo»

Hay muchos niños. Demasiados para su gusto, la verdad. Nunca le gustaron los niños. Tenía aferrada la varita, quería matar algo. Ya. Y había tantos niños que le costaba contenerse. Pero debía contenerse. Siguió perdiéndose por el pueblo. Él, que siempre había vivido en Londres, pensaba que los pueblos eran más pequeños. La verdad, le está costando encontrar la dirección de los Potter. Y eso que estaba claro, más o menos, lo que le dijo Colagusano. Aunque con un ser así, que más que no sabe articular cuando él – nosotros, Lord Voldemort – está delante. Le da miedo, y eso le encanta – a Lord Voldemort. Pero también es una pesadilla cuando le tiene que decir cómo se va a la casa de los Potter, porque eso de la dirección está muy bien, pero él no es ningún mapa andante, y todavía no han inventado el Google Maps – aunque si lo hubieran inventado, no lo usaría, porque es de muggles, por muy útil que sea –, así que le ha tenido que leer la mente a Colagusano, sensación más que desagradable, porque incluso sus pensamientos se atrofian cuando está delante del Señor Tenebroso.

Oh, parece que es ahí. Tiene toda la pinta... Si no se equivoca, esa el la casa de... ¡Bathilda Bagshot! Siempre ha sido fan de esa mujer, aunque no lo ha reconocido nunca abiertamente. Vale, mejor sigue buscando. Pasa delante de la casa de Dumbledore aunque dudo que lo sepa, la verdad, dudo incluso que sepa que vivió allí. Eso no se sabrá hasta que el mago super-poderoso-muy-guay-piruli-defensor-vencedor-temido-y-nombrado-Albus-Dumbledore muera, y la siempre-metedora-de-narices-Rita-Skeeter-que-ahora-tiene-terinta-años-y-menos-experiencia escriba su biografía no autorizada.

Cuando al fin encuentra la casa de los Potter y que ve a James con su humo de colorines, a Lily y a Harry, todos viviendo su último momento de familia feliz, se hunde un poco en la miseria, porque esperaba pillarlos durante la cena, para que hubiesen más gritos de platos rotos, pero como no se va a quedar ahí hasta la noche siguiente, pues tendrá que ser menos espectacular. Que felices parecen, que ingenuos. Voldemort abre la verja poco a poco, para que no chirríe, aunque se ve que de eso no sabe mucho, porque para que una puerta oxidada o con los goznes mal puestos, chirría si la abres despacio. En cambio, de golpe no hace ni un ruido. Pero como los Potter mantienen bien su casa, la puerta no chirría.

Avanza por el jardín poco a poco, muy poco a poco, saboreando sus ganas de matar. De ganar a ese inesperado incordio que es el niño, Harry Potter. Tan poco a poco que ni siquiera ve que las piedras del suelo que llevan hasta la puerta principal no son exactamente lisas, mete el pie en un de ellas y se cae cuan largo es sobre el caminito de piedra de la casa de los Potter. Se da en la cabeza con otra piedra de borde sobresaliente y pierde el conocimiento.

El ruido alerta a los Potter. James sale con la varita y se queda boquiabierto ante lo que ve. Voldemort, desmayado, está en su jardín. Así que le hace una maldición de inmovilidad total y llama a la Orden. ¿Qué hago, le mato?

A saber qué harán, pero si le matan, volverá, que tiene siete horrocruxes. Y no habrá ningún niño que sobrevivió para detenerlo. ¿Habría sido mejor que Voldemort matara a los Potter?

* * *

¿Habría sido mejor que Voldie no los matara? Harry no habría sido famoso, y quizás no habría conocido a Ron en las mismas circunstancias. Ginny no se enamorarí de él de la misma forma, si es que lo hiciese. Harry, de todas formas, no habría podido salvarla del basilisco, no sabría pársel... y ¿qué más?

¿Reviews?

Gui  
SdlN


End file.
